1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a polishing pad and a polishing method. More particularly, the invention relates to a polishing pad having a detection window and a polishing method using of the polishing pad.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, in a manufacturing process of a device in the industry, the polishing process is a type of technology used commonly in achieving planarization for the surface of the object to be polished. In the polishing process, the object and the polishing pad are relatively moved, and the slurry is selectively provided between the surface of the object and the polishing pad for polishing.
For polishing equipment with an optical detection system, the polishing layer of the polishing pad is generally equipped with a detection window. When polishing is performed on the object by using the polishing pad, a user may detect polishing of the object through the detection window by the optical detection system of the polishing equipment, and the detection may serve as end-point detection of the polishing process. Generally, the material of the polishing layer and the material of the detection window are different. Thereby, it is one of the important issues for researchers in this field to study how to provide a polishing pad having a detection window, wherein the bonding between the detection window and the polishing pad is good, such that the polishing pad has longer usage life-span, and the detection window may not easily cause defects on the object being polished during a polishing process.